Ultimate Spiderman
by Jeff6Torres
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays. Peter has feelings for Ava and wants to let them known on Christmas day. He also needs to pick out some presents for his friends. But will evil rest for just one day, especially when Doc Ock has found out something very interesting on Christmas Eve?
1. It's Just a Crush

**Peter's POV**

_You know, a hero _never _sleeps. He never ever gets a break, especially during Christmas. You'd think that the villains would actually have Christmas spirit and forget about killing the innocent for just one day. Well, no, that doesn't happen, especially here in New York, the city that _never_ sleeps. What am I doing right now? Battling the Goblin! That's my best friend Harry's dad-turned-ugly, green monster._

"That menace must be stopped! He's causing trouble all over the city! He's a menace to society! Spiderman must be put to sleep for good!"

_Ugh, even _he_ can't stop yelling at me! Gosh, J. Jonah Jameson, get a break, it's Christmas!_

"We must find that menace at all costs and stop him from leading his friends to a riot across the city! We must stop the web-headed crawler before he spoils Christmas!"

_Spoil Christmas? He's doing that already with his awful moustache! Bad joke. Right, where were we? Oh right, the Goblin!_

_Well, it took a while, but I defeated the Goblin with some ease. He probably wasn't at a hundred percent because, you know, it's Christmas! But whatever, I'm busy playing Injustice: Gods among Us with Luke Cage, aka Power Man, Danny Rand-Kai, the Zen-master Iron Fist and Sam Alexander, Nova the Buckethead. Funny no-one calls him that anymore._

"Haha, another win for the power man!" That was Luke.

"Another impressive win… again!" groaned Danny.

"You got lucky again, bro! I want a rematch!" demanded Sam, and he threw my pad onto the floor. Well, it would have hit the floor but I had to use my webs to save it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy on the pad, man!" I tried to calm Sam down. "It's not every day you lose… well, it _is_ every day you lose… that didn't come out right! But it's not every day you need to try and destroy my pad!"

"Sorry man, but I've used Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman, but I still can't win!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lost with **Wonderwoman**?! How?" I was shocked.

"He's Sam." Danny.

"Well, since I'm undefeated—"

"As usual," Danny, Sam and I groaned in unison with our heads lowered in shame. We let Luke continue.

"I'm gonna go make a protein shake and get something to eat downstairs.

"Yes! A chance to win!"

_Of course it was Sam who said that, but Danny allowed him to win two times already tonight, just to build up Sam's confidence so he doesn't destroy my pad. Those Xbox 360 controllers cost a lot of money, you know! Okay, just $19, but we're planning on getting the One, and we're selling our 360 games along with the console to get it. That is if Aunt May doesn't get it for Christmas for us. I talk too much, right? Okay, I'll stop. By the way, I need to check on Ava. That's Ava Ayala, White Tiger!_

I knocked on the door, and it took some time, but it opened. Ava was feeling down, but she looked so beautiful in her PJs.

_Yeah, I said she looked beautiful. Lately I've been falling in love with Ava. And I really mean _in love_ with her. It just happened, but something is just telling me that she's noticed and feels the same way._

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"No, yeah, I'm alright. I'm just, you know…" She slowly ran her hands through her beautiful, straight brown hair. She was trying to hide some tears. Something was upsetting her.

"Something's wrong; you can tell me anything. You know that, Ava."

She sighed. "Okay, come in." I strolled in and sat on her bed. She shut the door and we sat down on her purple bed. I was literally sitting right next to her and she gave a nervous smile.

"You know," she started, "remember when we fought Kraven and I told you about—"

I didn't want her to mention her dad, so I cut her off with a simple, "Yeah, I do."

_I don't want to go into detail with what happened with her dad, so picture this:_

_**White Tiger (Ava's dad) vs Kraven.**_

_**Kraven uses his spear and puts it through White Tiger's body. Before he dies, White Tiger gives daughter Ava the amulet which gives the powers of the White Tiger. Ava disappears.**_

_That's what happened. I felt sorry for Ava, because I know exactly what it's like to lose a loved one, especially when he has given you six powerful words to live with for the rest of your life._

"Well, lately I've been missing him." I put a finger under Ava's right eye to remove her tears for her. "And it's almost Christmas, so I'm…" She started to really cry hard, so I put her head to my chest and there-there'd her.

I tried to comfort her, but I might have held her for way too long. She didn't seem to mind, but I could feel my groin getting really hard.

"Ava, you know I'm always there for you," I aforementioned. "You'll be fine. You miss your dad, I miss my Uncle Ben. They both taught us many great things, and it's our choice to listen to them. While they may not be with us now, they're with us in spirit. I don't think they want us to dwell on the past. Let's just… be happy right now, okay?" I got up and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to sleep now, okay?"

She raised her head and smiled. "Goodnight, Peter."

_You just saw what happened! Am I awesome or what? And that is how you comfort an upset girl, but only give her a kiss on the noggin if she's your crush!_


	2. What Do Girls Like?

**Peter's POV**

_Hey guys, it's your favourite hero again. Right now I'm doing some Christmas shopping for the team, although I'm late as usual. It's Christmas Eve's Eve! Surely everything's sold out!_

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for the necklace section?" I asked one of the employees. He pointed to his left and told me I should go down then make a turn to my right.

"Thanks?"

_Some employees are just useless. It's December 23, no need to be so down. By the way, you must be wondering what I'm doing in this section. I'm getting a necklace for Ava. I'm no good when it comes to presents, just ask my Aunt May. But a necklace should do, right?_

There it was, a necklace made of gold with a frame in the shape of a heart. It's like a golden heart locket that opens to reveal the picture you put in it. And it was expensive - $250, but it was on for sale at $120 because it was Christmas. I only had $300 from all my savings this year, and I was about to spend almost half of it on one girl. Not that I'm angry about it. The necklace is nice, real nice, but whether or not the gold is real is questionable. You don't get gold for that cheap, do you? Plus, gold is supposed to be a bit heavy in your hand, depending on its weight.

"Peter Parker doing Christmas shopping?"

_Meet Harry Osborn. My best mate for as long as I can remember. What's he doing here?_

"Hey, Harry, how ya doing?"

"Not bad." We bumped fists. "I'm not really sure why I'm here. I am returning a necklace."

The necklace he revealed was the one I was going for.

"It's not real gold, just so you know; if you were going for it. Just get a silver one. At least they're not faulty or break the sale of goods act."

"What, it's a fake?"

"Yup. I'm going to get the real gold in the official store. Come with?"

"But it'll take like, half an hour just to get to the official store!" I said.

**ANGEL: If this is for Ava, I say go with Harry! After all, you want to make Ava your future girlfriend, and you also want her to be happy.**

**DEVIL: Ah forget her! Don't even listen to him! You can find better girls on the net. Don't waste all your money on one girl, or she'll start to expect more from you as time goes on.**

_The devil's got a point, but the angel has a point as well…_

_(There's a little fight and the angel Spidey wins.)_

"I'm in. Let's return the fake gold and go!"

"Alright," replied Harry with a grin.

_I got Ava the necklace, and it was cheap, too, for real gold. All I needed to do was take a picture and put it in the necklace… and wrap it up. And wrap up the boys' presents as well… Luke wanted the new Air Max sneakers, and I got an awesome deal in JD. I also got Sam the new Tekken game and Danny a nice shirt. To be honest, it really was hard picking out presents. I did say I'm no good at them, but if everyone likes my presents it'll be great. I got Aunt May a mug that read "No.1 Mom" – they were all out of "aunts", and she's been like a mother to me anyways – and some kitchen equipment because she loves cooking._

I strolled up the stairs and knocked on Ava's door.

_I don't think I mentioned that Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam were spending Christmas with me. I was up for it, but I wasn't my idea. In fact, it was Sam's._

"Who is it?"

"Er, Peter?"

The door slowly opened. "Come in." There was quick hug and I sat on Ava's bed.

"Have you been doing homework?"

"Yeah," Ava replied. "I wanted to try and get them all done before Christmas, and it's almost Christmas Eve. But I can't get them all done. There's still that math practise paper and that history report on Nazi Germany to do. Can you help me do them?"

**DEVIL: See, this is the first step, through homework. I like this girl, she's smart.**

"I guess so," I replied. I shrugged. "It's just a two-page essay on how it formed and Hitler's rise to power. No biggy."

**DEVIL: You fool! You are falling into the trap!**

"But could you come to the photo booth with me quickly? It's just down the road."

"What for?" I could see Ava trying to hide her excitement. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"I just want to take a few pictures, for my… photography class," I lied. It's been proven time and time again that I'm an awful liar.

She smiled. "You're lying. I can see it in your smile, and your eyes. And we can talk about all the ways I know you're lying, but let's go."

We took about a dozen photos, all good, but I had to choose one photo to put into the locket. I decided to narrow the selection down to six by putting some photos in my draw, and then I put another three in my draw to make the selection easier for me. There was one with me kissing Ava's cheek, one with Ava kissing my cheek and the other of us both kissing each other.

"I think you should pick that one."

My heart jumped out of my chest. I froze and saw Aunt May's finger pointing on the photo of Ava and I kissing. I just froze, eyes popping out and jaw on my desk. I must have been so focused on deciding which photo to choose that I didn't hear my door open or my aunt coming in.

After about a minute, I recovered from my initial shock. How long have you been standing there?" There was no point making up a stupid lie.

"Just about five minutes," Aunt May replied.

"So, you saw most of the photos?"

"Most of them? There were only three."

"Actually, twelve," I muttered.

_This has to go down as the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! How did I miss my Aunt standing behind me? My spider sense must need an upgrade!_

I opened my draw and took out the twelve photos, laying them on my desk for my aunt to see.

She helped me pick out the best photo for the heart locket, and then told me how she was calling me down for dinner.

"I heard nothing."

"Well, maybe if you didn't have your headphones in you'd actually have heard me calling you," replied Aunt May, taking off my Beats headphones to prove her point. If you're interested, they are red. "Come on down for dinner, it's your favourite." I followed her out of my room and down the stairs. "Oh, and maybe you finally know what a girl wants after all."

_Maybe she's right. Maybe Aunt May knowing that I'm in love with Ava is a good thing, because she can definitely help me choose Ava's presents. Maybe I've got nothing to be scared of._

**DEVIL: Oh, quiet you big coward. You blew your cover by letting your aunt realise that you're in love. So what if she knows what girls like? Go back to level one on How to Keep Your Love Life a Secret. Tip 1: If you can, lock your door. Tip two: Always listen to who's coming up the stairs.**

**ANGEL: Don't listen to him, you did the right thing. Aunt May knows about you and Ava, so now she can help you **_**and**_** Ava out more often. It's a win-win situation.**


End file.
